An egg for a baby
by chichiri's-girl
Summary: Squall and Rinoa get paired up in home ed. and has to raise a baby that the teacher assigned. How will Squall be a father when he's so cold? Will Rinoa change him? Squinoa!
1. chapter I: An egg for a baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Chapter I: An egg for a baby.  
  
The bright sun shone high in the sky. The clear blue sky. White clouds stretched across the morning horizon. There it stood. Proudly it stood. Young men and Women observed the proud building as they walked pass in the courtyard. Some of them sat down on the bench, enjoying the fresh, cool breeze that swept through Balamb high. Teenage couples stood around tall trees enjoying each others company. But one, this strong one was different. He didn't show any emotion. He just sat there, near a tree, shading him from the rays of the sun, in the courtyard of Balamb High. This brown haired teenager was different. His beautiful gray/blue eyes watched as young students of Balamb just enjoyed themselves- enjoyed each other.   
  
'How stupid they are.' The young man thought to himself. 'Enjoying each other in such a way, its ridiculous. Once they don't want you anymore....No once they reject you, there's nothing you can do. Your left broken hearted. Not me. I'll never have to feel that pain again.' His thoughts were cut off as a familiar blonde female approached him. She stood in front of him, crossing her arms.   
  
"Let's go Squall, you don't want to be late for class do you?" The beautiful woman asked.. The handsome young man just stared. "Well?" She tapped her feet on the green grass.   
  
"Whatever." He replied, standing up.   
  
"Whatever huh? Your can't get out of class this time! 'Whatever' that! Squall!" The young lady yelled. Squall walked from his sitting spot to Balamb High's opened steel front gate.   
  
"Quistis!" A small girl yelled to the blonde. She was at least fourteen years old. The girl ran up to Quistis. She panted and began to speak. "I....Was wondering if you c-could help me with my homework this evening." The girl asked shyly.   
  
"Sure." Quistis replied, kindly.   
  
"Thanks! Well bye!" The small girl ran in the other direction. Squall and Quistis proceeded to class. Quistis opened the door and walked in. Many students chattered to their nearby friends who sat next to them. Quistis walked over to a couple of her friends, sitting down. Squall just sat in the back, as usual.   
  
"So Quistis, are you going for it today?" Quistis's friend asked.   
  
"I don't know Rinoa." Quistis answered back. "If I get the chance." Quistis sat down next to her friend Rinoa.   
  
"If you don't, I'll make you." Rinoa said. Just then, a figure walked into the room. He had on glasses. He had on a red vest. His brown pants were sort of baggy on him.   
  
"Good morning class. Welcome to home room. Let's start the last 2 weeks of school with a good attitude. Everyone looked up and stopped talking as soon as he started speaking. "Your schedules will be the same of course. Please turn on your assigned laptop and let's begin. Click on schedules and enter you student number." Everyone turned on there black laptops that were attached to their assigned desks. The door to the instructors room opened and a raven haired mid-aged woman peeped in, showing her golden ring on her ring finger.   
  
"Instructor Cid? Could I speak to you honey?" She asked.   
  
"Sure Matron, dear." Cid turned to the students. "I'll be right back, just make sure you know your schedules." Cid walked out of the room to the woman who obviously was his wife. The students once again began to chat.   
  
"Quistis, I dare you to go and say hi to him." Xu dared.   
  
"No! What would he think?" Quistis asked, blushing bright red.   
  
"He won't say a word, just go." Rinoa gently pushed Quistis off of the chair and scooted her towards a blonde boy. Quistis slowly approached him.   
  
"Um, H-hi." Quistis said, putting a piece of her long, loose blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hi." The boy said. Quistis stepped forward and took a deep breathe.   
  
"Well, I'm Quistis Trepe." Quistis held her hand out to shake his.   
  
"Nice to meet you Quistis. I'm Seifer Almasy." Seifer replied. They shook hands. Quistis then politely walked away from him back to her friends.   
  
"There okay?! I did it. He probably thinks I'm a moron." Quistis complained.   
  
"Why would he think that?" Rinoa asked. Before Quistis could answer, Cid then came in the door with a young lady, around Everyone's age- Seventeen.   
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Selphie Tilmitt. She just transferred from Trabria high. Please welcome her." Cid showed her were to sit. She sat next to a blonde boy who seemed to be staring at a young lady with pig tails. Just then, the bell rang. "Alright everyone, your dismissed." Some people got up from their seats to go to their next class and some people stayed, waiting for their next class. Squall walked down the hall, passing Rinoa, Quistis, and Xu.   
  
"Now it's my turn to ask you a question Rinoa." Quistis said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa asked, confused.   
  
"You've been staring at Squall ever since last year. Who have a crush on him since last year as well. The summer festival is coming up soon, why don't you ask him out?" Xu added.   
  
"I can't! How will I say it without blushing?" Rinoa asked, as they continued walking down the crowded halls and into the class they had together. The trio sat down in desks.   
  
"It's okay to blush. Everyone gets nervous on their first date." Quistis assured.   
  
"I'll think about it." Rinoa finished. The math teacher then walked in.   
  
"Good morning students." The cheerful woman said as she took a seat at her desk.   
  
It was now time for home ed. Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, and Seifer walked in with other students. Xu didn't have that class with her best friends. Everyone took a seat as Cid walked into the room, carrying a box full of egg shaped objects and blankets of all colors. "Today people! I've decided that we all should start the last 2 weeks out with fun." Cid said, putting the heavy box down. Everyone looked at him curious.   
  
"If you think about giving homework to us on the last two weeks of school, how is that fun?" Quistis asked.   
  
"It's not homework. Think of it more like an extra credit sort of thing. Anyway. I'm going to pair you up with a partner." Cid pointed over to Selphie and Irvine. "You two are partners." Cid then pointed to Quistis and Seifer. "You two are partners." Cid searched around the room and laid his brown eyes on Rinoa and then Squall. "You two are partners." Cid pointed to Squall and Rinoa. Squall pointed his head up in disapproval while Rinoa shouted joy in her mind. "What you will you be doing is acting like a couple." Cid continued. Everyone looked at each other. Quistis then blushed a bright red as Seifer looked at her. "You will be acting as if you were parents to a child."   
  
"What?! I'm only seventeen!!!!!I can't do this! I still have to flirt!" Irvine yelled, outraged, but at the same time excited to be partners with Selphie. Cid just stared and continued pairing up other students.   
  
"Zell your with Catherine." Cid pointed to the girl in pig tails. "Aaron Printup, you with Maria." Cid then finished pairing. "I want to see how well of a parent you can be."   
  
"You want us to be parents for an egg?" Squall asked as he slopped down in his chair.   
  
"How cool!" Rinoa yelled. She then noticed that she said that out loud and blushed.   
  
"You start when I hand them out. These aren't eggs. They are a shape of one and much bigger. There is a circuit board in the head section. This allows it to cry, laugh, and fell pain. This is how I can see how well you took care of it." Cid handed the egg shaped items to everyone. Squall took an egg. It started crying. Squall rocked it vigorously but it didn't stop.  
  
"Your not suppose to do that! Don't you know how to take care of a baby?! If you showed up in home ed. More often you would know!" Rinoa scolded. She gently took the baby and rocked it gently. "It's okay Squally." Rinoa cooed. She looked up at Squall who had a puzzled expression on his face.   
  
"Squally?" He asked. Rinoa nodded.   
  
"That's the baby's name. Don't forget." Just then the bell rang for lunch. Squall stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Whatever." He said and then left.  
  
"Oh man, this is going to be tough." Rinoa said under her breathe. She joined Quistis out of the door to lunch. 


	2. Chapter II:Why did I lay eyes on you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 character!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Angel of Fate 1, Stormy Dreamer, treegurl, Rinoa36!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An egg for a baby  
  
Chapter II: Never should of laid eyes on you......  
  
"Ringgggggggggggg!" Rinoa's alarm clock rang. She groggily rose from her bed and turned her clock off. Before she could even lay her head back on the pillow. Her 'baby' began to cry.   
  
"I might as well get up, it's almost time for school." Rinoa said to herself. She rolled off of her bed and walked over the side table of her bed. Rinoa picked the crying machine up and gently rocked it. "You've been keeping me up all night and morning." Rinoa put the silent baby back down. "Today is the day Squall takes him, yes." Rinoa took her towel and toothbrush out as she walked out of her room and to the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
"I'll be okay Sis. I can take of myself. I can be strong. Ringgggggggggggg!" Squall woke up in a cold sweat. 'I've been having that dream a lot now.' He thought to himself. He slowly got out of bed. 'I wonder how Rinoa is with that stupid egg Cid calls a baby.' Squall picked out his school clothes, which were the usual leather pants and jacket with a white shirt underneath it.   
  
After Squall was finished in the bathroom, he walked out of his dorm and headed for the cafeteria. It was now seven thirty in the morning. Zell and Irvine came up from behind Squall.  
  
"Yo partner!" Zell yelled in to Squall's ear. 'Your so loud Zell." Squall thought. "We're fathers now right? That stupid thing had me up all night. It wouldn't stop cryin'. I changed his diaper and put that fake bottle to his mouth but nothin'." Zell informed.   
  
"I plan to leave it all up to Selphie. Oh yeah, I'm smooth." Irvine said, tilting his hat as they all walked down to the cafeteria.   
  
"Man, you idiot, it's time for you to take it home. Lucky for me, I took it home first." Zell replied. "Hey Squall isn't your partner the girl who has a crush on you?...Oops!" Zell held his hand up to his breathe.   
  
"Whatever." Squall walked ahead.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Irvine asked. Just then, a small figure came from behind Irvine. It was Selphie. "Hey! S-Selphie? Is that you?!" Selphie looked up at Irvine. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her hair was not groomed.   
  
"You take her!" She yelled, handing Irvine the false baby. Irvine did as she said. "I don't like this one bit!" She soon cheered up when she saw Quistis and Rinoa walking to the cafeteria down the hall. "Well bye!"   
  
"She's weird." Zell said. "Come on man, let's get come breakfast." Zell gently punched Irvine in the arm as they walked to the cafeteria.   
  
"Quistis! Stop bragging!" Rinoa yelled. Quistis snapped out of her daze, holding her baby in a warm blanket.   
  
"You have to admit that Seifer would pass for a great father. He was over my house yesterday and I found him talking baby talk." Quistis said. Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your doing it again. Squall won't even hold it. Every time I get near him, he pushes me and the baby away. I wonder what's his problem." Rinoa said, holding her baby as well.   
  
"Cheer up Rinoa, he'll come around." Quistis assured. Selphie walked up to the two chattering girls.   
  
"Hey guys!" Selphie exclaimed. Quistis and Rinoa greeted Selphie.   
  
"How's you baby coming along?" Rinoa asked, as they walked to the cafeteria.   
  
"A nightmare! I can't stand that thing. I plan to leave it all up to Irvine. I'm so smooth." The girls walked into the cafeteria. Rinoa walked straight to Squall, who was sitting by himself, eating his breakfast.   
  
"Hey Squall! It's your turn to hold the baby." Rinoa greeted. There was no answer. "Look, I know your not happy about the decision, but life is unfair right?" Rinoa sat down across from Squall. He still didn't reply. "Squall! Say something! If your just going to sit there, at least take the baby!"  
  
"Listen, I don't like babies okay? So why don't you go ahead somewhere. Better yet, find another partner!" Squall yelled. Rinoa then sprinted up from her seat.   
  
"You big MEANY! I hate you!" She walked away from Squall in a hurry and out of the cafeteria. Quistis and Selphie ran after her, forgetting about their food.  
  
"He's so stupid, mean, and cold!" Rinoa mumbled to herself as she walked through the courtyard of Balamb high. 'He's so mean and stupid and...and handsome..oh! I have to get over him! But I can't. I wish I never laid eyes on you! You moron!' She barely noticed that she was holding her baby without carefulness. The baby began to giggle. Rinoa looked down at the baby and smiled. "Well at least your having fun." A figure then stood in front of Rinoa, it was Squall. "What do you want?"   
  
"Sorry alright. Now I'm leaving." Squall turned back around and headed towards the front gate.   
  
"Wait!" Rinoa yelled out. Squall came to a stop. He folded his arms and looked to the ride side of the ground.   
  
"What?" Squall asked, turning around to face her.   
  
"If your really sorry, you have to hold the baby and take it home." Squall reluctantly walked forward.   
  
"I'm not that sorry." He left back into the cafeteria.   
  
"We'll see about that." Rinoa had a smirk on her face. She walked back into the high school to Cid's office.   
  
A/N: I know this chappie was kind of short. I wonder why Rinoa is going to Cid's office? Hummm? Well R&R! PLEASE! 


	3. chapter III: Bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Yata yata yata.  
  
I want to thank: Angel of fate 1, Stormy dreamer, tree gurl, Rinoa36, cherry 6124, x20 Vision, baka_ shinji_01, Billie the wild angel, goddessld, and Ari Morrigan for the reviews!!!!! I really appreciate them! I changed some stuff around in the first chapter. It explains more about the fake babies. You can check it out when you have time. It's at the point where Cid hands them out. Also, ff8 is kind of in the future so they have dorms in high school. ^.^  
  
Yeah. I did get the idea from batman beyond. HEHE. That was one of my favorite episodes. Well enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter III: Bad news.....  
  
"I don't think Squall doesn't want to hold the baby because he hates you. He's probably not ready to become a father." Cid reasoned, sitting at his classroom desk. Rinoa stood in front of him, holding her baby.  
  
"But its supposed to be for fun. It's not like we're a real couple." Rinoa replied back.   
  
"I know, but boys get carried away like that when it comes to this subject. When I was in my younger years, I was the same way. I'll speak to him after home ed. today okay?"   
  
"Alright." Just then, the bell rang for home room students to report to their rooms. Rinoa took her seat in the front. First, Quistis, Selphie, and Xu came in talking and holding their babies except Selphie.   
  
"Hey Rinoa. Are you okay?" Xu asked.  
  
"Don't let Squall's attitude get you down." Quistis added as they took a seat beside Rinoa.   
  
"I know, Cid is going to make sure he takes responsibility for Squally." Rinoa answered. Quistis, Selphie, and Xu burst into laughter. "What?"  
  
"Squally?.... You must really have the hot's for him." Selphie stated.   
  
"I do not! He's such a mean jerk!" Rinoa protested.   
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Quistis said. Zell, Irvine, and Squall came into the room.   
  
"Zell, stay in front of me okay?" Irvine said.  
  
"For what man?" Zell asked as they walked into the room.  
  
"I don't want all the pretty ladies to see that I'm taken." Zell sucked his teeth.   
  
"Tch. Man go ahead somewhere." Zell walked to his seat. Squall once again sat in the back. Cid stood from his desk.   
  
"I can see most of you guys are having fun with your babies. It takes a huge responsibility to take care of a baby." Cid announced. "It is time for the father's to take the babies for one day. If the father already had it then the mother takes it. You take turns everyday." Cid mainly looked at Squall, who was looking down at his laptop. "Right Mr. Leonhart?" Squall looked up and sarcastically stuck two thumbs up. The bell rang once again. "Alright people, your dismissed." Everyone walked out of his class. Rinoa walked along side of Squall.   
  
"Did you hear that Squall? You have to carry Squally." Rinoa said. She held the baby out. He shoved it away. "Come on Squall!"  
  
"Look, I'll take it home, but I am not going to carry that thing around school." Squall answered. Rinoa smiled.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"......" Squall walked ahead of her while Quistis and Selphie came up.   
  
"Well?" Quistis asked, expecting to be informed on Rinoa and Squall's conversation.   
  
"He's going to take he baby today! I'm excited." Rinoa screeched.   
  
"You still do have a crush on him." Xu said.   
  
"What?! No! I! Don't!" Rinoa yelled. Everyone headed into math class and sat down. The petite math teacher walked in.   
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." She greeted.   
  
"Good morning Ms. Hingerton." Everyone said in unison. Ms. Hingerton walked to the board and began to write something on it. Just then, the loud speaker came on.   
  
"Ms. Rinoa heartilly, please report to the office immediately." The female voice spoke. Rinoa walked from her seat and headed to the door. She made her way to the office with her baby.   
  
"Yes?" She asked a lady sitting at a large desk.   
  
"Rinoa....." The woman then went silent. "Your father...."  
  
"What?! What about him?! Is he alright?!" Rinoa yelled. (A/N: I know Rinoa hates her father in the game, but I decided not to make her hate him. Her mother already is dead. I'll announce that later in the story.) The large woman came from her desk.   
  
"He's been in a car crash. We don't know if he'll make it or not. They said for you to stay here until school is out because he's not ready for visitors."   
  
"No! But....! No!" Rinoa yelled. She dropped her baby on the ground, not damaging it. She began to cry and sob. All the large woman could do to comfort her was to hug her until she stopped crying, which was going to take a while......  
  
*  
  
"I wonder where Rinoa is?" Selphie asked. The bell for third period rang. "Man that was a long math class."  
  
"I hope she's okay. Maybe she just had to go home early." Quistis assumed. They walked out of class, and down to home ed. Xu than came running up.   
  
"Hey guys!" She yelled.   
  
"Hey." Quistis said.   
  
"Did you hear?" Xu asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Said Quistis.   
  
"Rinoa's father is in the hospital, they said that it's most unlikely that he'll make it." Xu informed.   
  
"Poor Rinny." Selphie said.   
  
"Well guys, I have to go to math class see ya." Xu ran down the hall.   
  
"Let's go to her house today. I hope she's not in shock." Quistis said. They both walked into Cid's class room and sat down. Seifer walked up to Quistis.   
  
"Um..." He began. "W-would you like to go to the movies this Saturday?" Quistis just stared at him, making him even more nervous.   
  
"Um..S-sure." She nervously placed her hand over her cheek.   
  
"I'll pick you up at seven then." Seifer walked to the back of the class. The bell rang as Squall and Irvine were the last one in. Cid shut the door. Zell got hit in the face as the door shut.   
  
"Damn! I'm late!" Zell yelled. He knocked on the door. Cid opened.   
  
"Why are you late? Don't let this happen again. It's the end of the year and all, but you still have to behave." Cid scolded. Zell took his seat near Irvine. "Alright class, pass your babies up. I am going to see how much it has been taken care of." Everyone did as he said and passed them up. "You guys can have some free time until I give them back."   
  
"Yo Squall, you know that festival coming up two days from now? Are you taken a special someone?" Zell asked.   
  
"Whatever." Was all Squall said.   
  
"I am. I'm taking Selphie, Sarah, Michelle, Courtney, and Jessica." Irvine informed.   
  
"Damn man, you think you can handle all of them?" Zell asked.   
  
"I'm Irvine, you should know I can when you hear my name." Irvine tilted his hat.   
  
"Ya conceited bastard." Zell said under his breathe.   
  
"Squall? Could I speak to you in private?" Cid asked as he opened the classroom door and stepped out. Squall walked out of the classroom and stood in front of Cid. "Rinoa came to me this morning saying that you didn't want to take care of the baby. This is not your decision to make. Please do this for me and Rinoa. I think she needs it at times like this." Squall looked at him confused.   
  
"......." Squall just had a confused look on his face. It was enough for Cid to answer his face expression.   
  
"Rinoa found out her father is in the hospital. She can't even go and see him. His chances at survival are slim." Cid informed. 'So that means Rinoa is all alone, like me. I over heard her talking about how her mother died with her friends last year. I wonder how is she going to take it.' Squall thought to himself. "So are you going to take the baby home with you?" Squall nodded slowly. "Good. Your dismissed." They both walked back in the classroom to find Zell, Seifer, and Irvine throwing paper balls at Quistis, and Selphie and some other students. They all threw paper balls back at each other. The whole class was having war. "What the! Everyone! You have detention! Report here three o'clock exact! You guys are in big trouble!"   
  
"Quistis started it." Zell said, acting like a three year old.   
  
"I don't care who started it!" Cid snapped back. The whole class fell silent. Then after a few minutes later, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone walked out of the classroom in a hurry.   
  
"Aw man! Now we can't visit Rinoa this afternoon. I'm booked after three. I have to help with the festival." Selphie complained as she walked down the hall with Quistis on their way to the cafeteria.   
  
"Damn. Stupid Zell, he just had to start a fight." Quistis replied. "I hope Rinoa will be okay." They walked in a long line of people, waiting to get their food.  
  
  
  
Squall decided to go down to the courtyard and sit near his favorite tree. It was Wednesday, so the cafeteria was always pressed for his favorite meal. He sat down on the grass and rested in the hot sun. Squall then noticed a certain raven haired girl, sitting on the bench. It was Rinoa. She had her elbows on her thighs and was looking down at the ground. Her egg baby was sitting next to her. Squall for some reason decided to go walk up to her. He took the baby and sat down beside her. "You okay?" He asked. 'Well of course she's not okay! Why did I ask a question like that?! What am I doing here anyway?!' Squall yelled to himself in his mind.   
  
"What do you care?" She asked, sniffling. Her eyes were puffy and really red. Squall could obviously see she was hurting and crying for a long time.   
  
"Well if it helps, I'll take the baby for a day." Squall said. "So you can go see your father." 'Nice going Leonhart. You mentioned her father. She's probably going to cry even more.'   
  
"Okay." Rinoa still kept her head down. "You can go if you want." Squall got up from the bench and sat under the tree. 'Why does it brother me to see her hurt? Is it because she's going through the same thing I went through? Being a lone and no one there for her? She was always cheerful in school and now look at her.' Squall shook his head a bit and changed the subject mentally in his mind. The bell then rang. Squall got up from the tree and began to walk to class. He noticed Rinoa still was sitting there. He didn't bother to go to her.   
  
"I didn't see Rinoa in the office or in the cafeteria." Xu said, as she walked alongside Quistis and Selphie.   
  
"She's probably really mad and upset. The thing about it is, she can't see her father yet. What if he dies before she can even get to him?" Selphie asked.   
  
"That would be a real shame." Quistis answered. They both walked into social studies class. The teacher than walked in from the outside with a piece of paper in his hand.   
  
"Good day class. I have just been told that Cid's home room will be playing volley ball against Mrs. Matron's home room tomorrow, so bring your gym wear." The social studies teacher announced.   
  
"Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!Baby!!!!We're gonna' kick their assess!!!!" Zell exclaimed rudely.  
  
"Mr. Zell Dincht! Don't use profanity inside this class room! Detention today and tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Bergman. I can't go today, I already have detention with Mr. Cid." Zell explained.   
  
"I don't care. It looks like your going to be here until five o'clock." Mr. Bergman said.   
  
"Tch. Man! I can't be here at five o'clock. I got places to be." Zell snapped.   
  
"To bad! Anyway, let's get on with today's class."  
  
"What?! Where's your school spirit?! It's at the end of the year man!" Zell exclaimed.   
  
"Mr. Zell Dincht. Can you control yourself?! You seem to be the only one who is constantly interrupting me! Shut you mouth!" Mr. Bergman turned his head back to the board and continued writing his lesson.   
  
"Zell. Watch this." Irvine whispered across from Zell's seat. He took a straw from his pocket and a piece of wet paper. He put the balled up paper in the straw and blew in it. It hit the board, right next to the teacher. It was almost a direct hit. Irvine quickly hid the straw in his pocket. Mr. Bergman turned around.   
  
"Alright, Who did it?" There were snickers in the back of the room.  
  
"I think there are ghosts in here." Zell said, half laughing.   
  
"Zell...Grab your books and get out!" Zell stopped laughing.  
  
"But I didn't do it MAN! I know who did it. It was Irvine!" Zell cried out.  
  
"Don't blame it on anyone! Get out!" Zell took his books and left.  
  
*  
  
Rinoa looked at the wailing baby lying next to her. She was still sitting on the bench that she never left since lunch. Rinoa still had her elbows on her thighs. She rested the sides of her face in her palms and looked down to the ground. 'What if I just ran out right now? No one would notice me right?' Rinoa thought. "Father." 'The gates are opened but they have cameras all over the place, I'll get expelled for that. "I hope your alright." She said out loud. 'I'm sure he is. He managed to continue living after my mother died. What am I going to do when I get home? Who's going to pay the bills? Who will I live with? How will I survive? I'm......alone. I don't want to be alone.' Rinoa began to cry like her baby. Just then, a petite woman stepped up to her.   
  
"Rinoa? What are you doing out here? Your supposed to be in class." The woman asked. Rinoa continued to cry. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Rinoa snapped back. The woman stepped back. She then saw the crying baby next to her. She sat next to Rinoa and held the baby.   
  
"It's alright dear. If you need any help, talk to me. I'm Ms. Hunter." The soft woman's voice comforted Rinoa. She almost sounded like her mother.'Great, she must think I'm pregnant or something by the way she's talking.' Rinoa thought to herself. "Come on. I'll walk you to class." 'Doesn't she get the point that I don't want to go to class?!' Rinoa and Ms. Hunter got up from the bench. "What happened dear?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rinoa replied bitterly. They continued walking. Rinoa took her baby from the woman and walked ahead. She continued walking until she came to her class. She slid down on the wall of the classroom and brought her knees to her chest.   
  
"Hey Rinoa. How come your not in class?" Zell asked, holding his books and standing in front of the door. She didn't reply. "Come on, don't act like Squall."  
  
"Zell?" Rinoa almost whispered out.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Shut up!" Zell dropped his books.   
  
"Man! I was just wonderin'! Damn." Zell folded his arms around his chest. "What happened to you?" 'I surprised my 'situation' didn't spread all over school by now. I really want to see my father. What if he's... I don't even want to think about it.' Rinoa thought. The bell than rang to go home. "No! Not detention!" Zell yelled. Quistis, Selphie, and Xu came out walking.   
  
"That class was funny. Thanks Zell." Quistis said, being sarcastic.   
  
"Shut up." Zell said back. Selphie spotted Rinoa on the ground.   
  
"Rinoa!" She gasped. They both knelt down to where Rinoa was. "Are you alright? We were so worried about you." Rinoa looked up to them in watery and red eyes. Quistis brought her over and hugged her.   
  
"It's okay Rinoa...You want to stay over in my dorm for tonight?" Quistis asked in a sweet voice. Rinoa nodded in Quistis's chest.   
  
"I'll meet you in detention, okay Quistis?" Selphie asked. Quistis just nodded. Selphie walked into Cid's class room. The halls were then cleared. Quistis walked away from Rinoa.   
  
"I'll meet you at the front gate." Quistis said. She walked into Cid's room. Rinoa continued to sit on the ground and wait for Quistis. Squall then came out from the room and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and handed th baby to him. He took the baby and left for his dorm.  
  
A/N: This chappie was long. Anyway, I was going to make it longer but I know you guys would probably get tired. Don't worry, I'll update the next chappie soon. I hope you enjoyed! PLZ. R&R!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter IV: Loosening up?

Disclaimer: I do not Final Fantasy 8 characters! Thanx for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chappie! I made it longer for your enjoyment. Will Cid's home room win the volley ball game?! Well, here goes!   
  
Chapter IV: Loosening up?   
  
"Rinoa, you have to get to sleep alright?" Quistis said, as she sat down beside Rinoa on her dorm bed. "I'll tell you what, why don't we call the hospital and ask if your father is alright okay?"   
  
"Ya' think they would let me speak to him?" Rinoa asked, starting to cheer up.   
  
"Let's try it." Quistis grabbed Rinoa by the wrist and headed out of the bedroom. She made her way to the kitchen/living room. Quistis picked the phone up and dialed Saint John's hospital number. "....Hello?..... Is there a Mr. Caraway here?....Uh, he was in a car accident....Yes, he was brought in this afternoon.....Really?! Could we speak to him then?.....Thanks!" Quistis quickly handed the phone over to Rinoa. She took the phone and brought it to her ears.  
  
"Dad?! It's you?! Your alive?!" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Y-yes Rinoa dear." Caraway answered back weakly through the phone. "It's me."  
  
"Oh wow! Can I visit you?! I'm so grateful your alive! I was worried to death." Rinoa exclaimed, letting tears fall down her cheek.   
  
"Rinoa, I want you to know that..." Caraway started coughing violently, then he continued. "I want you to know t-that I love y-you g-greatly."   
  
"Father? What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine dear. Now, what ever happens to me, I want you to know that your not alone....." All of a sudden, Caraway continued to cough. Rinoa could hear a loud sound. It didn't stop. The sound was so squeaky. She then heard people coming in. Someone then picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The woman on the other end spoke.   
  
"Hello?! Where's dad?! What happened?!" Rinoa demanded.  
  
"You'll have to come here tomorrow. I'm sorry." The doctor hung the phone up.  
  
"Wait!" Rinoa yelled. Quistis came up.   
  
"What happened?" She asked.   
  
"My father... He might be..." Rinoa's knees became weak. She almost fell to the ground but Quistis caught her. She fainted. Quistis bought her back to the bed.   
  
*  
  
"Wahhhh! Wahhhh!" The large egg figure cried. Squall walked over to it.   
  
"Will you shut the hell up!" Squall to it. The baby continued to cry. "I fed you, I played with you, I.. Oh no, I am not going to change you diaper." Squall slowly backed away. "But wait, it wouldn't stink would it? After all it is just a computer." Squall walked up to it and slowly unwrapped its diaper. As soon as it was taken off, there was a stench. Squall held his nose in discuss. "How can it stink?!" The baby started laughing. "You like when I yell don't you?" He picked the baby up. 'I wonder what Rinoa is doing right now? Why don't I pay her a visit. Wait! What am I saying?! Why do I care?!' Squall thought to himself. He sat on his couch alongside with the baby and flicked through channels on his small television.   
  
"Rinoa? Are you alright? You nearly scared me." Quistis said, holding a wet rag to Rinoa. "You poor girl. Get some sleep, I'm here for you." Quistis sat on the side of Rinoa's bed.   
  
"Thank you Quistis." Rinoa replied back weakly. She turned her back to Quistis and fell into a light sleep.   
  
Rinoa woke back up in a cold sweat after an hour passed. She walked into the kitchen/living room to see her roommate Quistis, sleeping on the couch. Rinoa went to back to her dorm and got dressed into her usual clothes. "Maybe I should go to the secret area, where I can think." Rinoa said to herself as she made her way down the school's hall. She walked to a metal door and opened it. Once inside, she saw a long brick wall that came to her waist. It was midnight. She walked over to the wall and leaned over to see the great view of Balamb High. "So beautiful. I wish my life was beautiful right now." Rinoa sighed heavily and leaned her head on her hand. She then remembered about the phone call she made about her father.   
  
"Yeah, I wish the same thing." A familiar voice said. Rinoa turned around to see Squall holding the baby. He walked up towards her.   
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked confused. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I always come here most of the time. The view is pretty isn't it." Squall replied. 'Is it just me or is Squall Leonhart talking for a change? It's just me right?' Rinoa thought. "What?"Squall asked. Rinoa realized she was staring at him. She quickly turned her head back in a blush. After a few minutes of silence, Squall began to speak. "This thing was giving me a lot of problems, but it's not that bad." Squall said, holding the baby up. Rinoa smiled at the thought of Squall holding the baby. It never crossed her mind that he would make a cute father. Squall looked at Rinoa. "How's your father?"   
  
"I don't know, I spoke to him tonight but all of a sudden, he...He..." Rinoa felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back but couldn't. 'Great Squall, you made her cry! Why am I even talking to her?! I'm sure she has Selphie and Quistis's shoulder to lean on.' Squall scolded himself.   
  
"I'm heading back." Squall carried the baby and was about to leave.   
  
"You don't have to feel uncomfortable." Rinoa said, sniffling. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why do you do that? Why do you walk off on people?"   
  
'Why does she care? Of course I'm not going to tell her why.' Squall just stood there.   
  
"Say something." Rinoa said. Squall put his hand on his waist and shifted his head to the side. "What's wrong? Why are you always so isolated from everyone else?"   
  
"Since when was this about me?! Why do you care?! She never cared about me! I was rejected!" Squall blurted out. Rinoa stepped back.   
  
"Squall-" Rinoa was cut off.   
  
"Your sorry right?! Well don't be!" With that Squall stormed out of the secret area back to his dorm. Rinoa turned back around and peered over the edge of the wall.   
  
"That big meany! I was only curious....What did he mean when he said he was rejected? Did he ever go out on a date before? Why would he get all touchy on that area?" Rinoa turned around and headed for her dorm.   
  
*  
  
"Attention! Room 116 and 201 will have a volley ball game this afternoon. It will take place at two fifteen, be sure you have your gym wear ready. You should be down at the gym by the time the eighth period bell rings." The loud speaker announced.   
  
"Oh yeah baby!!!!!!! We're gonna' kick their ass!" Zell exclaimed. He was standing next to Irvine in the courtyard. "I'm all prepared."   
  
"So like, have you seen Squall today?" Irvine asked, changing the topic.   
  
"Nah. I didn't see him in home room either."   
  
"Oh well." The eighth period bell rang. "Let's go." Irvine and Zell walked down the hall to the gym room. Quistis, Selphie, and Xu were standing around talking in the gym room. They already had their clothes on. They were all wearing navy blue shorts and a white polo short. The boys wore the same thing. A lot of other students from Cid's home room sat in the bleachers. They only wanted the best to play and win. Cid stood on the sideline next to Matron.   
  
"Sike yourself up baby!" Zell yelled, interrupting their conversation. Zell threw his fists in the air. "Man, look at the net, it's already set up. We already defeated Mr. Baldwin's home room. Now we have to beat Mrs. Matron's and then we'll win the champion ship!"  
  
"Seriously Zell, you are over reacting. It's just a game." Quistis said. "We're probably going to loose. Mrs. Matron's home room is good."   
  
"Attention! 116, stand to the left side of the net. 201, I want you to stand to the right side." The coach commanded. Everyone took their spots.   
  
"Your going down." A red haired young teen said. He was one of the first two in the front. Zell stood in the front of the net, along with Irvine. Selphie and Quistis stood in the back. Xu stood in the middle.   
  
"Pu-lease." Zell answered back.   
  
"Get in position!" The coach yelled. "Quistis will be the first to serve." The coach threw the ball to Quistis and blew the whistle for the game to begin. Quistis threw the ball in the air and hit it hard. It flew to the other side of the net. The first teen jumped up and hit the ball back to the other side.   
  
"Alright Nida!" The rest of his teammates cheered. Zell threw it back over. It was about to hit the floor but Michael fell to the ground and hit the ball back up. Nida threw it back over.   
  
"Yay Michael!" The teammates cheered again, this time for the red haired kid. Irvine hit the ball back into the air. It didn't make it over the net. Zell quickly ran up to it and gave it a boost. It flew to the other side and hit the ground. The coach blew the whistle.   
  
"116 scores!" He yelled. The coach blew the whistle again. This time, it was time for Tiffany to serve the ball. She was from Matron's home room. She hit the ball with all of her might and threw it to the other side of the net. Selphie hit it up before it could hit the ground and Irvine threw it over. Nida threw the ball back and it hit the ground.   
  
"Damn!" Zell yelled. Some of the crowd of students cheered, while others booed. The coach blew his whistle again.   
  
"201 Scores!" He blew his whistle. Selphie served the ball over the net. The other team hit it back. They continued hitting back and forth until Zell jumped up and hit it over the net to the ground.   
  
*  
  
Rinoa paid the cab driver his money and walked to the stoned steps of Saint John's hospital. She opened the clear glass door and walked into the air conditioned room. Rinoa walked to the front desk and was assisted by a woman. "H-Hi. Could I see a patient. His name is Thomas Caraway."(A/n: I don't think the game ever said Rinoa's father's first name, if they did then I must have forgotten.) Rinoa said. The woman typed the name into her desk computer.   
  
"Are you Miss. Rinoa heartilly?" The woman asked. Rinoa nodded. "Follow me." Rinoa never changed her name to Caraway because when her mother died she wanted to remember her by using her mother's last name. The woman opened a wooden door. She walked in and so did Rinoa.   
  
"Mr. Caraway. Someone is here to see you." Thomas opened his eyes to see his daughter standing behind the nurse. He slowly reached his arms out to her. Rinoa ran over to him and hugged him.   
  
"Dad! Your alright! Thank hyne!" Rinoa yelled, crying. The nurse left from out of the room and shut the door.   
  
"Rinoa. I missed you so much." He answered, half surprised. "Shouldn't you be at school?"   
  
"Of curse not. I had to visit you on your first visit day.....How do you feel?"   
  
"Sore. I still have pain in my legs.... The doctor said that I may not be able to use them again."   
  
"Father?...What happened when you were in the car? I was scared to death. Mom died the same way and I don't want you gone too." Rinoa said, sobbing. She sat on her knees and laid her head on his bed.   
  
"It's alright dear. I'd rather not talk about it, if it hurts you this much. How have you been keeping the house?"   
  
"I didn't see it in a while. I'm staying with my friend's at her dorm."   
  
"Rinoa, you know how I hate for you to live in dorms. Why don't you stay at home, the Nanny will fix you dinner." Rinoa lifted her head.   
  
"It's alright father." Rinoa assured. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"   
  
"The only thing that I need is for you to head back to school. Don't worry. My visiting hours are from noon until ten." Rinoa got up from her knees.   
  
"Alright dad. Take care." Rinoa kissed him on the forehead. She wiped the tears of sorrow and joy from her eyes and slowly walked out.   
  
*  
  
"Alright you guys. The score is tied. We have the upper hand. We can win." Zell whispered to his team. They all huddled in a group. It was now half time. "We'll win!" Everyone broke from their huddle. The coach blew the whistle. Xu served the ball. It flew over to Zell. He hit it up and Irvine sent it over the net. Nida hit it up in the air while Tiffany threw it back over. Quistis ran up and hit the ball back over the net. Michael hit it up and sent it over with a lot of strength. It was all like slow motion. The ball fell down from the air and almost hit the ground. Selphie ran over and slid on the ground. She managed to hit the ball back in the air. Quistis hit it higher in the air. The ball came down to Irvine. He bounced it to Zell, who hit it over the net hard. The ball flew down to the ground. Nida tried to stop it but he ended up falling. The game was over. Zell and Irvine jumped up and hit each others stomach. Quistis, Xu, and Selphie leaped for joy.   
  
"We won!" Cid yelled, coming up to them. "Great playing you guys."   
  
"Oh yeah baby! Three champion ships in a row. We worked so hard for this!" Zell yelled. The coach approached them. He gestured for everyone to hold their hands up. They did.   
  
"These are the winners!" The crowd went wild. There were some boos but it was over powered by the noise of the crowd. "Alright everyone! School Dismissed! Don't forget! Tomorrow's the Summer festival." Everyone ran off of the bleachers and headed out of the door. The two teams walked in the locker room and got changed.  
  
*  
  
Squall rolled over in his bed. He tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't. There was to much noise. Squall quickly opened his eyes. "I over slept!" He looked at his alarm clock. "Damn." Squall hopped out of bed and in the shower. He came out with his leather pants and his white shirt. The temperature was to hot for a jacket.   
  
"Wahhhh! Wahhhhhh!" Squall grabbed the crying baby. He had learned how to rock it softly, even though at times he rocked it too hard. The baby was silent.   
  
"I have to give you back to Rinoa." Squall walked out of his dorm.   
  
"We won! Damn that was great!" Zell yelled as he headed for his dorm with Irvine. He was his roommate. Zell spotted Squall. "Yo Squall!" Zell and Irvine ran up to him.   
  
"Hey man, where have you been? You missed the game." Irvine asked.   
  
"Overslept." Squall continued walking down the hall to Quistis's dorm. 'I wonder if Rinoa is upset with me? No, she wouldn't get upset over me. She had no right invading in my personal life.' Squall was so into his thoughts that he bumped into Rinoa. She fell to the ground. Rinoa quickly got back up though. "Sorry."   
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Can't-talk-to-anyone Squall." Rinoa said back.   
  
"Whatever. I just came to give you this." Squall handed over the baby to Rinoa.   
  
"Aww. But you where looking so cute with it." Rinoa said. "....Hey, are you going to the summer festival tomorrow night?" Rinoa took the baby from him. He just shook his head. "Oh come on. It's a Friday night. You can't be busy."   
  
"....." Rinoa just stared at him.   
  
"There you go again. Your so silent. Say something. Why don't you come with me tomorrow, maybe I can get your mind off of things."   
  
"......." Squall just walked off, leaving Rinoa without an answer.   
  
"Jerk." Rinoa said under her breathe. She walked to her dorm and opened it. Quistis wasn't there. Rinoa assumed she was with Seifer and their 'baby'. Rinoa sat her baby down on the bed. There was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. "Hey Selphie and Xu. Come in." They both made their way in. Selphie had her baby in her hand.   
  
"Hi Rinoa!" Selphie exclaimed. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Now that I know my dad is alright, of coarse!" Selphie's eyes lit up. She started jumping.   
  
"That's great!" Xu yelled. "I'm glad to see you back to normal Rinoa." The three girls sat on the couch.   
  
"I heard you guys won the game today." Rinoa said.   
  
"Yeah! I can't believe it. Zell was the one who hit the ball over for us." Selphie explained.   
  
"Hey you guys. Are you doing anything tonight?" Xu asked.   
  
"I have to meet Irvine. He promised that he would help me out on the festival. Their's still a lot that has to be done." Selphie answered.   
  
"I'm free." Rinoa answered.   
  
"Great! Maybe Quistis, you, and I can have a slumber party tonight." Xu exclaimed. "I know we're a bit old but who cares? It's almost the end of the school year and we'll be adults. We'll be getting jobs and all that stuff. I don't think we'll even have time to see each others."  
  
"Yeah. I'm really going to miss you guys. Four high school years went by fast." Rinoa said.   
  
"And to think, this was my first year here." Selphie said in a bummed out tone. She quickly cheered up. "Hey Rinoa, I saw you flirting with Squall this afternoon. You want him to go to the festival with you."   
  
"I was not flirting! I only said I would go with him just to get his mind off of things. He's always so deep in thought!" Rinoa yelled, blushing. The three girls just giggled.   
  
"Squall and Rinoa, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Selphie teased. Rinoa got up and threw a pillow at her.   
  
"Be quiet Selphie!" Rinoa yelled. Xu and Selphie continued to tease her.   
  
"Leave me alone!" 


	5. Chapter V: Destined?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 characters!  
  
Thanx so much for the reviews you guys! If I took long, which I doubt, it was because my cousin ruined my other story and I have to repost and rewrite some chapters! Well anyway, here it is!  
  
"Lay off Xu! Just because I like Squall doesn't mean you can make fun!" Rinoa yelled.   
  
"Sorry Rinoa, it is kind of funny though." Xu said as she polished Rinoa's last nail clear. She put the nail polish on the bed that she was sitting on.   
  
"Thanks." Rinoa said, looking at her neatly done nails.   
  
"No problem....I wonder where Quistis is? She's been out since nine." Xu asked.   
  
"She's probably out with Seifer." The door then opened and Quistis came in with her baby.   
  
"I just had the most wonderful night!" Quistis exclaimed, swirling around the dorm.   
  
"Careful Quistis, you might wake my baby up." Rinoa said as she walked to where her baby was which was on the couch. "I can see you had a good time tonight."  
  
"I did." Quistis flopped herself on the bed. "Seifer is so romantic."   
  
"Where'd you go?" Xu asked.   
  
"We went to the beach and had a picnic in the night."   
  
"Eww! On the beach at night?! There are insects out there!" Rinoa blurted out.   
  
"Then he took me to the movie's. We laughed all the way home." Quistis finished.   
  
"You call that romantic?" Xu asked, not impressed. Quistis got up from the bed and folded her legs in a seating position.   
  
"Yes." Quistis answered. Rinoa walked into the bedroom.   
  
"Did you guys come up with a plan for me yet?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Of course we did. I just hope Squall doesn't know we're faking when we go to his dorm tomorrow." Xu said. She got up from the bed and sat on her sleeping bag.   
  
"What is it?" Rinoa asked. Quistis walked over to Rinoa.   
  
"You'll just have to wait until the summer festival." Quistis walked into the bathroom with her night clothes.  
  
"I thought Squall was the only meany." Rinoa said. She lied down in her sleeping bag and pulled her covers over her.   
  
"Good night you guys." Quistis aid as she made her way to the dorm room's light and turned it off.   
  
"Good night." Xu and Rinoa said in unison.   
  
*  
  
The home room bell rang for the cool Friday morning. Students came from breakfast and walked to their home room, while some just woke up. "So Zell, did you ask Catherine yet?" Irvine asked Zell as they took their seats in the middle of the class.   
  
"No not yet. I'll ask her during lunch." Zell replied. They took their seats. Quistis, Rinoa, and Xu came in through the door and sat in front of Irvine and Zell.   
  
"Today is the last day we have with these babies." Rinoa said as she took her seat.   
  
"I am so glad. We get them back on Monday though." Quistis replied. Cid then came from the hallway and made his way into the door.   
  
"Good morning class." Cid greeted as he walked to the front of his desk. Everyone greeted him back. "I want you guys to pass up your babies so I can grade them for the week. I will pass them back out on Monday." Everyone did as he said. "Since graduation day is on Friday, you guys will turn these in on Wednesday."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Teacher." Irvine said. Cid collected the last of the babies and put them on his desk. The bell then rang for first period. Students exited the room and some stayed. Rinoa, Quistis, and Xu walked down the hall together.   
  
"Has anyone seen Selphie around?" Quistis asked.   
  
"No, she said that she was at the festival getting last preparations done." Rinoa answered.   
  
"I'll see you guys later." Xu said, as she walked the other way. Rinoa and Quistis continued to walk into math class and took their seats.   
  
"Good morning students. How are you?!" The math teacher exclaimed excitedly. Everyone greeted her. "Are you guys excited for the festival tonight?" There were some giggles and chat. "Since there really isn't anything to do, you guys can just talk." The teacher walked to her desk and sat down.   
  
"Alright you guys, I'm going to ask Squall one more time." Rinoa said.   
  
"You just want a reason to talk to him." Quistis said. Rinoa walked out of her sitting position.   
  
"No I don't!" Rinoa walked over to Squall, who was tampering with his laptop.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Rinoa said, sitting next to Squall.   
  
"...."   
  
"Don't give me the silent treatment, all I want is a simple yes or no."   
  
"No."   
  
"Meany!" Rinoa jumped up from her chair. "That's what you think." She mumbled under her breathe.   
  
*  
  
"Quistis! Hurry out of the bathroom! I have to use it!" Rinoa yelled.   
  
"Just a minute!" Quistis yelled through the door.   
  
"You said that a half an hour ago!" Quistis came out of the door with pink glittery jeans and a matching leather tee.   
  
"Hey! You look great!" Rinoa exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks. I hope Seifer will like it though." Quistis said.   
  
"Sure he will, you'll knock him on his knees." Quistis walked over to her purse. "Wish me luck. I have to meet Xu and get Squall to the party." Rinoa crossed her fingers as she made her way to the bathroom. "Bye." Quistis opened the dorm door and walked out.   
  
*  
  
"Hey s'up Irvine?!" Zell yelled as he made his way through the crowd of students and staff. He had on a fancy black suit coat that buttoned around his waist and black pants. His glossy black boots clicked as he walked over to Irvine. He was wearing the same thing. "Can't believe the principle made the boys wear their graduation suit." Zell brushed off some lint from his uniform. "The girls can wear anything."   
  
"Oh well, get what you can get." Irvine said, as he looked at a girl with a tank top passing by.   
  
"Pervert." Zell mumbled.   
  
"Irvy!" Selphie yelled. She had on a purple halter top and purple jeans. "I thought you said you were going to dance with me?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Aww Selphie. I said I was going to dance when there are people ON the dance floor." Irvine answered.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise." Selphie ran back into the crowd and chatted with a group of girls.   
  
"There she is! See ya' man!" Zell ran towards Catherine.   
  
"Have a good time." Irvine said.   
  
*  
  
"Okay Xu, ready?" Quistis asked. They walked down the empty hall to Squall's dorm.   
  
"Yeah, I hope it works." Xu knocked on the door. "Squall hurry to the door! Mr. Cid needs you at the festival. He told you to wear your graduation suit!" Quistis and Xu hurried down the hall. Squall tiredly opened the door and looked out. He didn't see anyone.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. Squall shut the door back. "Cid needs me? Why?" He took his suit and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Rinoa came from the bathroom with a creme white dress. The straps crossed her neck and held the dress up. It didn't have any sleeves. Her mother's necklace was displayed around her neck. Rinoa's mother gave her the silver ring on her death bed before she died. Ever since then, she never let it go. Rinoa's sweet smelling perfume smelled like strawberries, which was her favorite fruit. She walked out of the dorm to the ball. "Hey Rinoa!" Quistis exclaimed. "You look great! Get ready, Squall should be coming any minute." The both walked into the room of music and bright lights.   
  
"He's already coming?!" Rinoa asked, getting butterflies.   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Xu asked.   
  
"N-nothing." Seifer walked up behind Quistis.   
  
"Hey Quistis. You look great." He said. Quistis turned around to see Seifer in his suit.   
  
"And so do you." Quistis replied. "Shall we walk in?" She grabbed Seifer's arm and walked in the room, leaving Rinoa and Xu.   
  
"Well Rinoa, your on your own." Xu walked into the room and so did Rinoa. She was greeted by Selphie as soon as she walked in.   
  
"Hi Rinoa!" Selphie yelled.   
  
"Hey!" They both gave each other a hug.   
  
"So, do you like the room?"   
  
"I love it! You and Irvine did a good job." Rinoa complemented.   
  
"Well enjoy!" Selphie walked off into the crowd. Rinoa just sat in a table near the opened balcony.   
  
Squall walked into the room with his suit. He looked around for Cid, but didn't find him anywhere. He spotted Irvine. Before he could even walk to him, Selphie grabbed him and stepped onto the lovely dance floor. Squall walked over into the corner of the room, trying to disappear. 'Maybe Mr. Cid is late or something.' Squall said to himself. The ballroom music switched to a more softer music as everyone on the dance floor danced closer to each other. 'This is really boring.' Rinoa walked onto the dance floor.   
  
"I know I saw Squall somewhere." She said to herself. Rinoa searched around the crowd a bit and then looked up to the sky. The ceiling above was clear and so was the night. The moon and stars displayed in night sky. A shooting star appeared before Rinoa. "Wow. That was pretty." She then looked down and turned to the direction of Squall. 'There he is.' She said to herself. She pointed up to the sky, as if saying, 'did you see that?' Squall gave her a confusing look. She walked over to him. "Hey Squall. You look so cute in your suit!" Squall shrugged the complement off.   
  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
"Let's dance." Rinoa bobbed her head to the side.   
  
"...."  
  
"Come on! Your not going to reject me!" Rinoa pulled Squall from the wall and onto the dance floor.   
  
"I can't dance." Squall said as she continued to drag him.   
  
"I'll teach you." They reached the middle of the dance floor and stopped. She put his right hand on her waist and put her left hand in his left. She started the dance off and gave him a big smile. "One, two, three." She counted. Squall staggered with ever step. Rinoa spun around once and came back. Squall bumped into Rinoa and stepped on her foot. "Ouch."   
  
"This was a bad idea." Squall turned around and was about to leave.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rinoa pulled him back and got back into position. They did the same thing and Squall wasn't catching on. They bumped into Zell and Catherine.   
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled.   
  
"Shut up!" Rinoa stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Wha?! Squall! Is that you man?! What did she do to ya'?!" Catherine tugged Zell.   
  
"Come on Zell!" They continued on to their dance.   
  
"Squall, at least try." Rinoa said as if she was going to cry.   
  
"....Why not?...." They both got back into position and tried again. Squall was on ever step. They were dancing perfectly. Rinoa spun around and Squall caught her. He let go and she turned back around. They both grabbed each others hands and waved them in the air. The danced closer to each other and the lights went dim. Other people were still dancing but Squall and Rinoa stopped. Fireworks were displayed in the sky. Squall looked up and came back down with a slight smile.   
  
'Did he....? ....Just smile at me?' Rinoa thought to herself. 'I was just imagining things right?' Squall noticed she was staring again.   
  
"What?" He asked. Rinoa looked down to his chest.   
  
"Nothing." She answered back. Rinoa grabbed his arm and lead him out to the balcony. She rested her arms on the railing. "Look at the beautiful plants and trees." Squall leaned his back on the railing and rested his elbows on it as well. He looked back into the dance floor.   
  
"...Sure is." He finally answered after a couple of minutes.   
  
"Squall can I ask you a question?"   
  
"What is it?" He asked back.   
  
"What did you mean back in the secret area when you said rejected? I know you haven't been on a date before." Squall sighed heavily and faced side of the balcony, giving Rinoa his back.   
  
"Is it important?"   
  
"I-I was just asking. You didn't have to get mad about it."   
  
"Right." A few more minutes passed. Rinoa broke the silence with another question.   
  
"Where did you get that ring? It looks cool." Squall looked down at his ring on his middle finger.   
  
"I've had it since I was a little kid." He answered.   
  
"It must mean a lot to you if you had it that long."  
  
"Yeah, it does." Squall turned to the balcony. "Where is this conversation going?" He asked, getting annoyed. Rinoa turned to him and turned back.   
  
"Are you bored?" She asked. Squall didn't reply. "....Do...you trust me?"   
  
Squall looked at her with a confused look.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Never mind." She walked out of the balcony and back to her dorm, almost crying.   
  
"What was that about?" Squall continued looking out to the beautiful sky.  
  
Rinoa walked down the hall to her dorm. The festival wasn't over yet. The whole staff had to make their appearance on stage and then it was the feast. Rinoa didn't care though. 'What got over me? Why am I about to cry? Why did I ask that question?' Rinoa asked herself. She used her i.d. card to open her dorm door and walked into the dark room. She shut the door behind her and turned on the lights. Rinoa flopped down on the bed. 'What's wrong with me?' She then fell into a light sleep.   
  
*  
  
"Everyone, please quiet down! The speech is about to start." Matron announced over the microphone on the stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "I would like to introduce your principle! Mr. Vincer Deling!" Everyone clapped as the old man made his way to the stage. He held in his hand a white card.   
  
"Please to see everyone so cheerful and enjoying themselves." He spoke. "I would like to use this time to let everyone know how proud I am of you. A lot of my boys and girl- no young men and women are off to face more challenging things in life. I wish you the best of luck....." Vincer looked down at his white card and began to speak again. "....The graduation will take place next week. We already have you diploma's and you hats ready. I would like to see all of you there. Enjoy the rest of the night." Deling walked off of the stage and into the crowd. Some people cheered. Matron walked back on the stage.   
  
"Alright everyone. I would like to announce that the feast will be starting now, so pleas clear the dance floor for the food tables." A couple of male students carried three white clothed tables and set them on the dance floor. More students came out with platters of food and drink. "As soon as the table and chairs are set, I want you guys to be seated. Feel free to sit anywhere." Matron got off of the stage.   
  
"I hope they have hotdogs!" Zell yelled, standing next to Catherine.   
  
"You always love hotdogs." The students finished setting the table. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Seifer were the first to take their seats. Everyone else joined in but Squall. He was still outside in the balcony.   
  
'What was her problem? Why did she ask me that question? Maybe I should check on her. Wait! What am I saying?! Face it Squall, have something for her. No way!' Squall chided himself. He walked from the balcony and out of the door without being noticed.   
  
*  
  
A small little girl sat in the back seat. The ravened haired young ladies car swerved as it made screeching noises. This young lady was the small girls mother. She was Rinoa's mother. Rinoa screamed as a huge white truck came from the corner of the road. The dark streets and the heavy storm made it impossible to see through the window. Julia Heartilly turned the wheel violently as the tractor trailer neared. Screams were everywhere. Julia ran into the truck. Blood was shed. It spread everywhere, on Rinoa's beautiful birthday dress. She just turned five. Julia lied there lifeless. Rinoa called her name out. Then everything went black.  
  
Rinoa was now in a hospital. She jumped out of the bed, her arm, legs, and neck ached. She had a broken ankle. She made her way to her mother. She opened the door and there she was. Julia. Her beautiful face looked down on Rinoa. Rinoa ran to her.   
  
"Ah!" Rinoa gasped as she quickly jumped up from Quistis's bed. "Mom." Rinoa wiped cold sweat from her face. Tears streamed down from her face. "I miss you so much." She was startled by a loud ring. It was the phone. She slowly walked to it in her dress and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?...Ms. Heartilly?" The young woman asked through the phone.   
  
"Yes, its me...."Rinoa answered back.   
  
"This is Saint John's hospital. It's about your father..."   
  
"What? What happened?!" Rinoa asked, almost screaming.   
  
"He past away an hour ago." The woman informed. More tears filled in her eyes. She dropped the phone. Rinoa grabbed Quistis's keys that she almost never uses and headed out the door. Rinoa bumped into Squall. He saw that she was crying. He eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. "Sorry." She said, almost in a whisper. Squall grabbed her by the wrist.   
  
"Listen Rinoa-" He was cut off.   
  
"Let go of me!" He did so and she continued walking to the front gate. Squall followed her. She climbed from the black steel gate and walked to Quistis's car. She used the key to get in and shut the door. The red car drove out of the Balamb high. She drove down the road full speed. 'Why didn't they tell me?! Why?! I could of been there!' Rinoa thought to herself. She was so full of her thoughts that she didn't notice a black jeep coming up. The lights stung her wet eyes. She squinted at the light. It caused her to swerve. The jeep honked its horn, which Rinoa jump. 'I'm going to die. So be it. Mom, Dad, here I come.' She let the car hit her. Rinoa felt pain in her legs and in her stomach. Everything went black..... 


	6. Chapter VI: Don't die on me

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 characters!   
  
Sorry about that volley ball game! I wrote it the way I played it in my gym class! Thanx for all of the reviews! I'm loving them! I'll be quiet now and continue on with the story.   
  
Chapter VI: Don't die on me......  
  
The black jeep drove full speed to Quistis's car. The unconscious Rinoa fell to the side of the car, her forehead bleeding. A tall blonde man came from the black jeep. He couldn't walk straight, as if he were drunk. He held his leg and arm in pain from the impact the car made when it hit. The fat man made his way to the car. He knocked on the window. No one answered. Another black car pulled up. The door was opened and it revealed Squall. He quickly ran to Rinoa's door.   
  
"Hey man! Do ya' know this person?" The drunk man asked. Squall didn't answer. He tried to open the car door but it was locked. 'Come on Rinoa, please don't be dead.' Squall thought to himself as he drove his shoulder into the door. "Let me give you a hand." The drunk man cracked the window of the door, causing his hand to bleed. He opened the door from the inside. Rinoa fell out, but before she could fall to the ground, Squall caught her. He took her seat belt off and carried her to his car. 'Don't worry Rinoa, I'll help you. Help you? What am I doing? This isn't like me at all. On the other hand, this isn't like Rinoa to act this way.'   
  
Squall placed the bleeding Rinoa in the back seat. "Go call the ambulance!" Squall yelled to the blonde.   
  
"R-Right." He quickly reached in his pocket for a cell phone and found it. The man dialed the nearest hospital.   
  
"It's alright Rinoa." Squall assured as he removed bloody strands of hair from her face.   
  
"....Yes, we got a car crash....On Livingston Ave. Thanks." The drunkard turned his cell off and faced towards Squall. "Their on their way." The man slid down on his car to the ground and dozed off.   
  
"He's really drunk." Squall said under his breathe.   
  
*  
  
"I wonder where Rinoa went?" Selphie asked Quistis.   
  
"Maybe Rinoa is having a good time with Squall." Quistis lifted her fork full of spaghetti and put it in her mouth.   
  
"You think so?" Quistis just nodded. The students sitting around the table chatted and giggled as they ate. Everyone was having a great time.   
  
*  
  
"What's your name Sir?" The policemen asked.   
  
"I'm David Smith! The ruler of the world!" The drunk man yelled.   
  
"Your under arrest for driving drunk and without a license." The policeman put handcuffs on David and brought him to the police car. The ambulance already arrived and took Squall and Rinoa to the hospital.   
  
The ambulance took the stretcher that held Rinoa and steered it to the opened hospital door. "She's lost a lot of blood, get her to the emergency immediately!" A doctor yelled as they ran down the hall. Squall followed behind. They entered the emergency room. Squall tried to go in, but they stopped him.   
  
"Are you related to her?" The woman asked. Squall shook his head. "Are you her husband or boyfriend? It's the only way you can get in. If your no one to her then I suggest you to wait out here. 'Think fast Squall. Come on. Come on! I don't want to wait.'  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." Squall lied. The woman let the door open and Squall walked in. He saw a bunch of doctors and nurses standing around Rinoa, who was laying on the hospital bed, lifeless.   
  
"We're losing her. She looks like she's been through a lot." The doctor announced as he tried desperately to bring her out of her unconscious state. Squall looked away and left. Just looking at it made his heart throb and his stomach ache. He sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the hall. Squall rested his elbows on his knees. 'Don't die Rinoa.'  
  
*  
  
An hour or so passed before the doctor finally came out of the emergency room. Squall quickly stood up. "How is she?" He asked. The man stood quiet for a minute, but then a smile grew on his face.   
  
"She'll be fine. She needs a lot of rest though." A huge sigh of relief exploded through Squall. His heart slowed down a considerable amount.   
  
"Can I see her?" Squall asked the doctor.  
  
"Sure, but try not to get her upset or anything."   
  
"She's awake?!" The doctor just nodded and left down the hall. Squall walked into the hospital room to see Rinoa laying on her side, faced towards the night sky. Squall stepped up to her. "Rinoa?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Rinoa turned around slowly. Her eyes lit up when she saw Squall.   
  
"Squall!" Rinoa gasped. "W-What are you doing here?!" She tried to sit, but pain jolted through her body.   
  
"Don't move." Squall commanded. He pulled up a hospital chair and sat in it backwards, next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" 'Stupid question Squall!' Squall scolded himself.  
  
"Terrible. I feel like I can die right now." Rinoa turned back to the window.   
  
"But you lived. It's a miracle your awake." Squall said.   
  
"Yeah." Rinoa replied back in a bored tone. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm right now?"   
  
"I was wondering why I'm here myself." Squall said. There was silence. "I'll just leave." Squall got up from the chair and started to head to the door.   
  
"Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone!" Rinoa yelled, trying to get up. She slowly walked over to him, tears streaming down her face. Rinoa felt the bolts of pain through her body, she ignored it though. She just wanted to be in his arms. As Rinoa threw herself at Squall, he half reluctantly held her. Rinoa's tears wet his graduation suit. "I don't like being alone."   
  
"I know how you feel." Squall said in a whisper. Rinoa looked up at him with a confused look. She then pulled her aching body tighter into the embrace. Squall did also.   
  
"Were...you..alone before?" Rinoa asked. Squall loosened the embrace. His face went from a calm expression to a tense expression.   
  
"Y-Yeah." He answered nervously. 'It's no use in making her cry again.' Squall thought. "I used to be in an orphanage." Squall began, as he carefully walked Rinoa back to her bed and laid her down. She pulled the covers over her. "I had a sister there. I always used to play and share kiddy secrets with her."   
  
"What's her name?" Rinoa asked. Squall sat back down in his chair.   
  
"Ellone....She always comforted me during thunderstorms or anything." Squall looked down to the floor and chuckled, he then looked back up to Rinoa. "She always used to tell me to be calm during those storms, but she was kind of scared herself."   
  
"What happened to her?" Rinoa asked, interrupting. Squall looked out into the window and began to speak, still looking in the window.   
  
"She died....It was a rainy afternoon and we were going to our favorite flower field outside of the orphanage. Before we left, our foster mom asked Ellone and I to go to the store and get a couple of groceries. We agreed." Squall's throat got tighter as he continued. "We walked down a path when we saw a whole bunch of young men walking towards us. Ellone picked me up as we got closer to them. I guess she was being aware of the men. They ran up to us and knocked her down, including me. I scraped my knee and began to cry. The men picked my sister up and walked away, leaving me there. I heard her calling my name out. She told me to be strong and go get Edea, our foster mom.I ran up to her and grabbed her arms. One of the men slapped me away." A tear fell down Squall's face as he continued.   
  
"I ran as fast as I could backed to mom's or Edea's house. I told her everything that happened. She called the police and a search party was sent out. Day after day, I cried for Ellone. Edea tried to comfort me, but she was nothing like Ellone. I ran away numerous times but she found me. One day, the police came back to our house and told us that they found Ellone. I heard mumbles after that. Then they told Edea where she was at. I quickly ran to that location and entered a white building. I saw Ellone on a white bed that covered up her body. I pulled it down and I saw blood all over her lifeless body.. ...She.... She'd been rap-" Squall stopped and brought his arms to his head. Rinoa slowly got up, tears in her own eyes and hugged Squall.   
  
"It's over now Squall." Rinoa assured in a warm voice.   
  
"Ever since then, no one wanted to adopt me. I was so rude and cold to the point people started hating me." Squall continued.   
  
"That's horrible....You had to live alone?" Rinoa asked as she held Squall's face to her.   
  
"Yeah. I guess so." He whispered back wiping tears from his face.   
  
"I hate this. I hate having to be alone!...I know! Why don't we take care of each other?" Squall lifted his head from her.   
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." He answered back.  
  
"Can you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.   
  
"Sure." Squall sat up in his chair. Rinoa faced the window again and slowly fell asleep.   
  
*  
  
"That was fun!" Selphie exclaimed, as she walked down with Quistis and Xu to their dorms. Quistis used her card and opened the door. Selphie turned on the lights while Xu flopped on the bed.   
  
"Wow! Rinoa still didn't come back yet." Xu said. "They weren't even there when we had the big feast. Geeze, I didn't know Squall would be so...outgoing."   
  
"Their probably makin' out." Quistis stated as she walked into the bathroom. Selphie turned on the small tv that was placed in the living room.   
  
"It's such a relief to get those babies out of the way." Selphie announced, flicking through channels. Quistis came out from the bathroom in her pajamas.   
  
"We get them back on Monday though." Quistis joined Selphie on the couch. Xu soon joined in.   
  
*  
  
'How long does she plan to sleep?' Squall asked. 'I'm so tired.' Squall dozed off in his sleep. Rinoa tossed and turned as she was having the same nightmare before again.   
  
"Mommy!" The young Rinoa yelled. She ran to her mother's arms and sobbed.   
  
"Oh my sweet Rinoa." Julia answered back. She held the small girl tightly. "It's alright." Julia pulled the girl away from her. She pulled a silver necklace that had a ring on it from her neck. On the silver ring were two angel wings. "Take this, you'll always remember me through this." Rinoa lifted her head and took the ring. It was a bit to big for the small girl. Julia held the girl tight. Her arms grew weak and weak until they let go off her. Julia's breathing stopped. Rinoa noticed this and screamed. Doctors came running in and pushed her out of the way.....  
  
"No!" Rinoa cried out. She jumped up from her sleep. Squall jumped, startled. Rinoa turned to him. "Sorry. Another nightmare." She said. Squall stood from his sitting position and hugged her. "How come you don't have nightmares?" She asked, crying.   
  
"I have them sometimes." He answered, resting his chin on her head. Rinoa sat in his arms.  
  
"Do my friends know I'm here?"  
  
"No.... Do you want them to be here? It's almost eleven o'clock." He answered.   
  
"Really?!...How come your still here?"   
  
"You asked me to be here. Remember?" Squall let go of Rinoa and sat back down on his bed. He started to yawn.   
  
"You can go home if you want." She answered back. "I know your tired."   
  
"No. I'll stay here until you don't have nightmares." Rinoa lied back down on her bed. Before she went to sleep she said,  
  
"Squall. You've changed a lot." With that she fell into her sleep.  
  
*  
  
It was now Saturday afternoon. Some students were still sleeping in and some walked into the lunch room for lunch. Rinoa's friends and teachers were informed of her accident in the morning and paid her a visit. She still had to be in the hospital. They would release her on Tuesday. "I'm glad your not that badly injured." Quistis gasped out. She sat down beside Rinoa, squeezing out her life. Rinoa just laughed. Selphie and Xu joined in as well.   
  
"Thank God your alright." Cid announced. Everyone stood around her bed. "Thanks to Squall, we would have lost you." Rinoa sat up in her bed.   
  
"I'm glad Squall saved me as well." Rinoa said shyly. Selphie walked up to her.   
  
"How come your so shy?" She asked. Rinoa turned to Selphie.   
  
"Just a little embarrassed."   
  
"Alright everyone, now that we have seen that she's all right, let's give her sometime alone." Cid said, as he held the door opened for everyone to walk out. Squall was the first to walk out and then everyone else. Rinoa watched as they walked out.   
  
"I have great friends." She said to herself before falling back asleep in her bed.  
  
A/N: Well, another chappie down. On the next one, it will be about...I can't tell you! Here's a hint. Some fluff! 


	7. Chapter VII: My lips on his

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 characters.  
  
Thanx for the reviews once again! I love all of you guys out there! Well enjoys a nice fluff. Well sort of, I assure you that the next chappie will be way more fluff, I just got it started.  
  
Chapter VII: My lips on his......  
  
Rinoa awoke from her sleep in the hospital. It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. Her friends dropped by to see how she was doing hours ago. The only person she wanted to see though was Squall. Ever since that night they had together, she couldn't stop thinking about him. 'I wonder if Squall feels the same way about me.' Rinoa thought to herself as she sat up in her bed. 'Am I feeling....Love?' She looked out of the large window to her side. 'No, it couldn't be.' Some people from the hospital walked out and into their relatives cars. While others came to the hospital to visit. The door then opened and a blonde woman came in from the door. "Hi Rinoa." She spoke. Rinoa smiled at her.   
  
"Hey Quistis." She patted her bed for Quistis to sit on. The young woman did and gave Rinoa a hug.   
  
"I came to ask you about your night with..Squall."   
  
"Your so nosy aren't you?" Rinoa asked, being sarcastic.   
  
"Come on, Selphie and Xu were dying to know. They would have come too, but their visiting their parents." Rinoa slouched down in her bed.   
  
"Nothing happened, geeze."   
  
"Come on Rinoa, he obviously was with you during the whole night. Something had to happen." Rinoa closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Rinoa had a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Quistis tickled Rinoa until she was tearing out of the eye.   
  
"Stop...that." Rinoa laughed out. "Alright, alright." Quistis stopped tickling her and was now ready to listen. "He just told me about his sister and why he always keeps his distance, okay?"   
  
"That's it? I thought you guys would be kissing and huggin' and all."   
  
"What about you and Seifer?" Rinoa asked, folding her arms to her chest.   
  
"We do that stuff, but it would seem even better if Squall was kissing you."   
  
"Quistis, could we please talk about something else?!" Quistis stopped laughing. She could plainly see that she was embarrassing Rinoa.   
  
"Can't, I got to go, I have to be back at Balamb high. The graduation preparations are about to start." Quistis got back up from the bed. "I'll see ya' later." She walked out of the door and shut it. Rinoa slowly got back up from her bed. 'Father....'   
  
*  
  
"Students who have already eaten lunch, please report to the auditorium, we will be practicing for the graduation ceremony." Deling announced on the loud speaker. "Also, those who do not live in dorms will practice first thing Monday morning. That is all."   
  
*  
  
Squall opened his tired eyes and yawned. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow and looked at his alarm clock. It read 1:04 pm. 'I'm late!' Squall yelled to himself. He jumped off of his bed and ran into the shower.  
  
*  
  
Laughs and loud speaking could be heard from the auditorium. Senior students sat in rows, waiting for more to come and for and staff to arrive. Squall sat in the back. Just then, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie came walking down the long aisle. "Yo Squall!" Zell yelled, spotting Squall. The three students sat next to Squall. "How's it been with ya?"   
  
"I don't know." He answered back.   
  
"Come on Squall! Don't be so down...We all know you have a crush on Rinoa! Stop acting like you don't." Selphie yelled. "Anyway, why don't you go see her."   
  
"Alright Selphie, that's enough." Irvine said. "Listen Squall, it would mean a lot to Rinoa if you did visit her. Quistis told me earlier that she visited her."   
  
"....Whatever." Squall turned his head to the side. 'Rinoa's probably sleep or something....Rinoa.' Squall thought.   
  
"Alright people, this is just practice, so don't get the jitters." Cid said on the stage, holding up a microphone.   
  
"Too late." Zell whispered. "I think..that I need...a hotdog." Students began chattering again.   
  
"Settle down. Settle down. Mr. Deling will come up on the stage and get ready to introduce the graduates." Cid continued. "Once the graduation music begins to play, you guys will be in lines at the front door. You will walk out one by one and stop at the side stairs of the stage...Let's practice." Cid put the microphone back on the stand and walked off of the stage. He ran up the long aisle. "The last three rows stand up." They did as he said. He made a gesture for them to follow him. The students were now lined up as he said. Cid continued calling rows until they were all lined up. "Play the music." Cid said, referring to the music teacher at the piano.   
  
The pianist began to play a lovely melody and out came the students, one by one. Deling walked up to the stage and stood at the podium. "Wait!!!" Quistis yelled. She and Seifer ran into the auditorium. "Don't start without us!" The music stopped and the students stopped walking.   
  
"What on earth!" Cid yelled. "If you were here earlier, we wouldn't of started without you! Just stand in any line." Cid said, now calmed. Quistis and Seifer did as he said and stood in the line Xu and Selphie were in.   
  
"Where were you?" Xu whispered. The music began to play. A couple of students who were in front of Xu went.   
  
"None of your business." Quistis answered, slightly blushing.   
  
"With Seifer." Selphie laughed. It was now her turn to go down the aisle. Then it was Xu's and Quistis's turn.   
  
*  
  
After an hour of rehearsal, all of the students were tired, but they finally were able to walk down the aisle without any problem. All of the students were lined at the side stairs of the stage. Cid ran up the stairs and unto the stage. "Now that we're in position, Deling will already be on the stage. He will come to the podium and make his speech. The music will play again, and he'll call you up one by one."   
  
"I have a question." Zell announced.   
  
"What is it?" Cid asked.   
  
"Will we walk up to the stairs in any kind of order?"   
  
"Yes, Deling will call your name in alphabetical order. Mrs. Matron and I will make sure your in that order." Zell nodded in understanding. "Alright you guys, I'd say this was okay for the first time you've practiced. Your graduation suits will be delivered to your dorms this evening. Dismissed." The students began talking. They walked off of the stairs and back to their dorms, all except for one. Squall.   
  
*  
  
Rinoa finished out of the shower with some nurses help. She still had pain in her legs, but the nurses gave her pain killers. They told her that if she was up to it, she could be let out early. Rinoa walked back to her bed. She sat down in it, but not all the way. "I wonder what Squall is doing...He's probably practicing for the graduation...He would look so handsome in his uniform....Stop it Rinoa!" Rinoa scolded herself. "Get him out of your mind." Just then, the door opened to reveal a familiar brown haired young man. Rinoa's eyes lit up. "Squall!" She ran over to him and hugged him.   
  
"Hey." He simply replied. "How are you feeling?" Rinoa let go of Squall.   
  
"I guess I feel better. The doctor said I can leave whenever I'm ready."   
  
"We already started practicing for the graduation." Rinoa sat down on the hospital bed.   
  
"Darn, I wasn't even there." Just then, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell came in the door.   
  
"I knew we would find you here Squall." Quistis said.   
  
"I didn't know you were quite the roma Squall." Zell said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Whatever." Squall said.  
  
"What about the girl in the library? You always hang out with her." Rinoa said. Zell just turned around, ignoring what Rinoa said. Rinoa was now giggling.   
  
  
  
"Now that Squall is here, we'll leave you guys alone." Irvine said. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out of the room.   
  
"I'm thinking that I could leave today." Rinoa said.   
  
"Really. Are you sure?" Squall asked.   
  
"Yeah, I have great friends who can help me...And most importantly, you Squall." Squall turned away in a blush. "Aww. Your blushing...I can see it."   
  
"Whatever." Rinoa and Squall said in unison. Squall turned away in irritation. "I just came over to see how you were doing." Squall said, still looking away.   
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"Irvine dragged me here."   
  
"Why are you acting so strange?...You don't like me anymore?"   
  
"Who said I liked you in the first place?! I just brought you to the hospital so you wouldn't die alright! I'm leaving." Squall walked over to the door and slammed it shut. He walked out to the front door and opened it.   
  
*  
  
Squall walked into Balamb High's front gate after paying the cab driver the money.   
  
*  
  
"Irvy! Slow down!" Selphie complained. "Your going way to fast!"  
  
"No he ain't...This is great!" Zell yelled, through Irvine's car.   
  
"Keep your head in the window man." Irvine said. "So like, I wonder what Squall and Rinoa are doing."   
  
"Probably kissing and smacking." Quistis answered.   
  
"Eww." Selphie said.   
  
"Yeah, they're probably doing you-know-what on the hospital bed." Zell said.   
  
"Freak." Xu muttered.   
  
"What was that?!"   
  
"Zell, calm down, are ya' tryin' to get us in an accident?" Irvine asked, stopping at a red light.   
  
"I can't wait for the graduation." Quistis announced.   
  
"Yeah, me too. Of course, I'll be the first one down the aisle." Zell said.   
  
"Zell, your name begins with a 'Z'." Seifer said.   
  
"That's right...I was just seeing if YOU know your alphabets."   
  
*  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with Squall? Why is he acting like this?...He makes me so mad!" Rinoa said."Well, I'll show him." Rinoa got up from her bed. She took her briefcase which was right next to the door. "I'm going to pay Squall a little visit." Rinoa opened the door and walked out, heading for Balamb High.  
  
*  
  
"Hurry Angelo!" Rinoa yelled. Angelo jumped into Squall's dorm window that was opened. Rinoa was in the back of Balamb high, trying to get into Squall's dorm through the window. Before she came to Balamb, Rinoa stopped at her house to get Angelo. She missed him a lot. Squall had his door locked, so she couldn't get in. Rinoa intended to find out why Squall acted the way he did. She climbed a fence that was right next to his dorm's window. The pain killers for her leg took affect, but she could still feel some pain. She caught hold on the rim of Squall's dorm. Angelo, who was waiting for Rinoa on the other side waged his tail in excitement. "Made it." Rinoa crawled into the opened window and fell onto Squall's bed, messing up his neatly placed sheets. "Now, we'll just wait for Squall to come."   
  
*  
  
"Made it back!" Zell yelled.   
  
"Seriously." Selphie said, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"We're going to get in trouble." Quistis said. Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Seifer had all gone joy riding through the town. They all decided to have a little 'fun' before graduation day. They destroyed Irvine's car during the ride because they all were arguing over childish stuff. Irvine brought the car back to school and placed it in the parking lot. His father was going to find out about it sooner or later and complain.   
  
"Oh well, it was fun..Good bye." Zell said, trying to sneak away.   
  
"Damn man! My dad's is going to have a heart attack once he see's this! Damn!" Irvine yelled. "Look at this car! We messed up." Irvine's car had large dents in it. The glass window's were cracked. Everyone was lucky they survived. They had ran into a large gate.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey you guys! Let's have some fun....And what I mean by fun is...Joy riding! It's almost time for school to be out." Zell yelled, as Irvine turned a corner.   
  
"No way. I'm not doin' it. Your not wrecking my Dad's car." Irvine said.   
  
"Come on man, it's cool."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Aw, come on Irvine. If you drive, we won't mess your car up...Please?" Selphie said. After taking a deep sigh, Irvine agreed.   
  
"Yeah! Let's get some hotdogs!" Zell yelled.   
  
"No Zell, that will delay us." Xu said.   
  
"We're getting hotdogs!!!" He yelled to her.   
  
"Zell! Stop yelling, you're going to get Irvine into a car crash." Quistis said.   
  
"OWW! Quistis!" Seifer exclaimed. "You stepped on my toe!" Quistis turned around to Seifer.   
  
"Sorry." Irvine turned around to look at everyone who was causing the noise.   
  
"Stop yelling!" Irvine said.   
  
"Irvy! Look at the rode!" Irvine quickly turned around. They were headed for a large, abandoned gate.   
  
"AWWWWWWW!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Irvine's car crashed into the gate. Before it could, Zell was the only one who opened the back seat door and jumped out.  
  
*End of flashback*   
  
"I know! Why don't we get jobs and pay it off!" Everyone looked at Selphie and shook their heads. "...I wasn't finished...We can hide the car and then we'll pay it off!"   
  
"No Selphie! We're gonna get caught before we can even get a job!" Quistis yelled.   
  
"Don't yell at me! Xu and Zell started it!"   
  
"Yeah right!...Zell was the one who started yelling in my ear about stupid hotdogs!" Xu protested.   
  
"Guys, your acting like kids." Seifer reasoned. "...Although, if Quistis hadn't stepped on my toe and argued with me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Everyone rolled their eyes. Just then, Squall walked up to the crowd and passed them.  
  
"Yo Squall, what's up?" Zell asked, running up to him.   
  
"......" Was all Squall said. He continued walking to his dorm. Zell shrugged it off.   
  
"Maybe something happened between Rinoa and him." Zell ran back to the arguing crowd. "Aww man, I forgot they were arguing." He said under his breathe.   
  
*  
  
Squall used his card to open his dorm. He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes. Since the room was dark, Squall had to search with his hands for the light switch, when all of a sudden, they flickered on. Squall startled, jumped. "Hey Squall." Rinoa stood on the bed, tapping her feet. "Whatcha' doin' out so late?...It's almost nine."   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Squall looked over to Angelo, who was falling asleep at the bottom of his bed. "Get that dog out of here! You can't have that in here!"   
  
"It's not a 'that', it's a boy!" Rinoa protested. Squall walked up to Rinoa.   
  
"Whatever." Rinoa's eyes lit up.   
  
"I love when you say whatever!" She jumped onto Squall, waiting for him to catch her. Squall did catch her. Rinoa forced her body to swing around. Squall continued holding her until her feet landed on the ground.   
  
"Take it easy." Squall said. Rinoa sat down on his bed. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital, you'll get in trouble if someone finds a girl in a boy's dorm."   
  
"I want to know why your acting strange."   
  
"Strange?" Squall sat beside Rinoa.   
  
"Yeah, you got really mad today.....You mean to tell me that you didn't notice it?" Squall turned away. "What's wrong?..Come on, you can tell me." Squall turned back around to Rinoa and closed the gap between them with his lips.  
  
A/n: Alright, so maybe this wasn't a fluff, but the next chappie will, it just got things started here. What will happen with Irvine and his friends lives once his father finds out about his car? Don't worry, Irvine's father will come up to the school and.....I can't tell you! Squall and Rinoa are...Kissing! Yay!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter VIII: Enter Mr Biggs

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.   
  
Hello People! A surprise huh? I can't believe how long I've waited to update. Everyone probably gave up didn't they? Well, in case you didn't here it is! Chapter 8! I'm so sorry, you'll be getting more chapters soon. Also, check out my bio. Scroll Alllll the way down. I hope your excited after seeing it! Alright, let me shut up.   
  
Chapter VIII: Enter Mr. Biggs.....  
  
Squall and Rinoa broke the kiss. This was so surprising to Rinoa. Never would she have thought that Squall would make a bold move and kiss her. Of course she would never do that either. Rinoa smiled warmly at him. "What?" Squall asked, standing up from his bed.   
  
"Well, I-I'm just surprised." Rinoa said, getting up from his bed as well. "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." Squall replied. "You really should get back to the hospital." Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck. "Why?. . .Are you worried about me?" Squall nodded. Rinoa then let go of Squall. She gave him her back. "I don't want to go back. Hospitals scare me."   
  
'I guess I know why.' Squall thought. '. . . .Hey wait! I still have that question to answer her.' "Rinoa." Squall said. Rinoa turned to him. "A-about that question you asked me back there in the hospital." Rinoa nodded, remembering. "When you asked me if we could take care of each other."   
  
"You have an answer?" Rinoa asked. 'What the hell. I hate being alone. Obviously, Rinoa does also.' Squall nodded.   
  
"I'll take care of you." Squall said, a little nervous. "I guess I really have nothing to lose."   
  
"Don't say that. Your not alone. You never were." Rinoa said, trying to comfort him. There was a knock on the door. Squall and Rinoa both turned to it.   
  
"Yo Squall. Open the door!" Zell yelled. He continued to bang. "It's important."   
  
"Wait Zell!" Squall yelled. "You'll have to hide." Squall told Rinoa. She nodded. Rinoa searched around. "In the closet!" He said. Rinoa quickly ran into the nearby closet and shut it. Squall walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
"What's in the closet?" Zell asked, after hearing Squall yell something about a closet.   
  
"N-Nothing. What do you want?" Squall replied.   
  
"Well, ah." The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "C-Could ya' lend a hand an help me, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis?"   
  
"With what?"   
  
"Irvine's car. We gotta' get rid of it before his parents come to get it out of Balamb." Zell explained. "Come on man. I'll treat you to a hotdog." Zell was the only person who loved hotdogs. He wouldn't give up a hotdog to a homeless person. Whatever they wanted Squall to do must have been serious.   
  
"How are you going to do that?"   
  
"Well, you'll have to sneak out." Zell said. Just then, Selphie and Quistis came walking up.   
  
"Zell, did you ask Squall yet?" Quistis asked. Zell turned to her and then back to Squall.   
  
"So, what it's gonna' be?" Zell asked. Squall sighed.   
  
"Let's make it quick. Give me a minute to wash up." Squall said. He shut the door in Zell's face.   
  
"Hey man, whatever Rinoa did to him that night, Squall sure have changed." Zell said, waiting to the side of Squall's dorm.   
  
Inside Squall's dorm, Angelo began to bark for Rinoa to come out of the closet. "Hush Angelo! You'll give me away!" Rinoa whispered. She noticed Squall heading for the bathroom. "Squall." Rinoa said, opening the closet and coming out. "Where are you going?"   
  
"I have to go help Zell and the others."   
  
"You have to?" She asked, a little disappointed. 'Wait ago Zell, you ruined my fun.' Rinoa thought. Squall walked into the bathroom.   
  
"Just wait here at the dorm alright? I'll be back." Squall said. "I'm taking you back to the hospital tonight when I come back. I'll stay with you." Squall shut the bathroom door. Rinoa could hear the shower running inside. She sat down on Squall's bed.   
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Zell and the others are my friends, they'll understand why I'm here." Rinoa got off of Squall's bed and opened the door. She found Zell on the floor asleep, Quistis dosing off, and Selphie sitting on the ground, about to fall asleep. "Hey you guys." Rinoa said. Quistis and Selphie looked up in surprise.   
  
"Rinoa?" Quistis asked. "Your okay?" Rinoa nodded.   
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie yelled. She ran up to her and embraced Rinoa. "You made it out of the hospital. . . .Heeeeey! Wait a minute! Your in the wrong dorm!"   
  
"Shhh! I don't want Squall to know I'm out here." Rinoa said.   
  
"Oh, sorry." Selphie apologized.   
  
"Huh? What?! What happened! I'm awake!" Zell yelled, quickly standing up. "I wasn't asleep." He turned to Selphie and Rinoa. "Oh, hey Rinoa. Is Squall out of the-. . . .WAIT! Rinoa?! How did you get out of the hospital?!"   
  
"Zell, lower your voice." Rinoa said. "I snuck out of the hospital. I can't stand being there."   
  
"Good, now more helping hands." Zell yelled, throwing his fists in the air. Just then, Squall opened his door.   
  
"Rinoa, what are you doing out here?" He asked. Selphie walked up to him.   
  
"Why? You miss her?" She asked, making Squall blush a slight red.   
  
"Whatever. . . .What am I supposed to do?" Squall asked, talking to Zell.   
  
"Alright everyone, follow me." Zell, Selphie, and Quistis walked up ahead.   
  
"Rinoa, you can't come, your still injured." Squall said.   
  
"Oh come on Squall. I'll be okay. I took pain killers anyway." Rinoa replied.   
  
"Okay." Squall said, giving in. They both caught up to Zell and the others.   
  
*  
  
"Mr. Biggs. I was told from John that our 'Friend' Caraway had passed away." A man dressed in all black said. Every muscle in the large man's body was seeable.   
  
"So, the old cook died without repaying us huh?" Mr. Biggs spoke, sitting in a comfortable chair with an expensive suit on. The two men were in a dark office room, in the east side of Deling City. This was the bad part of Deling City. Drug dealers were everywhere. People sold guns also, and murderers lived in this part of the town. "The damn fool! He won't get away with that."   
  
"Mr. Biggs, what are you planning to do?" The built man asked.   
  
"I killed Mrs. Heartilly, I can kill another person close to him." Mr. Biggs spoke. The man standing before him smiled. He knew he planned to kill Rinoa. Mr. Biggs was a good friend to Caraway back when Rinoa was a little girl. They had grown distant ever since Julia's death. Mr. Biggs provided Caraway with drugs and expensive things. Eventually, Caraway let the money add up, thinking he would be able to pay it off. But when Julia had died, due to Mr. Biggs', he had hired men to kill her, the expenses to for Julia's funeral was a lot and Caraway wanted the best for his wife. Mr. Biggs killed Julia only to teach him not to mess with his money. Caraway told him that he would have it as soon as his daughter was old enough to take care of herself. Mr. Biggs excepted the offer. But now, Caraway was dead an Mr. Biggs' money wasn't paid. "I'll get my money back through Caraway's daughter. One way or the other." Mr. Biggs began to laugh. "Get John in here. We're going to pay Rinoa Heartilly a visit."   
  
A/N: I know that this chapter was short! But I'll have a longer one next time. I PROMISE that I'll have fluff in the next chapter. I really do! Well anyway, I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! Yes, I made Caraway a drug addict! Sorry for those who liked him! Well anyway, what is Biggs planning for Rinoa? Find out next time! 


	9. Chapter XI: The start

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Chapter XI: . . . . The start . . . .   
  
"Okay, this is Irvine's car." Zell stated. "We should be able to push this junk into the lake." Everyone stood around as Zell tried to think seriously. They were in the woods not far from Balamb High.   
  
"Hey guys, can't we just . . . . maybe repair it?" Irvine asked. "I mean, my dad'll want to know what happened to his car."   
  
"Just listen!" Zell yelled angrily. Irvine turned to him. "Ya' gotta' learn to let this car go! Now, help me push this." Rinoa looked on as Squall went to go help Zell and Irvine begin to push the car. Her vision began to blur a bit. She strained her eyes to see, the darkness of the night not helping her a bit.   
  
"One! . . . Two! . . . . Three!!" Zell yelled, as they pushed their hardest. "Come on you . . . . guys!" Zell said, managing to say what he had to say. "Quistis! Selphie, help us!"   
  
"Uh, right!" Selphie excitedly yelled. "Don't cry Irvy!" she sarcastically said. Soon, the car was near the lake. "Alright! We're almost there!"   
  
"Break!!" Irvine and Zell said in unison.   
  
"I am wiped out!" The blonde spoke. Irvine and Zell sat down on the woody ground.   
  
"Hurry! We have to be back at school before anyone knows we're gone!" Quistis said, folding her arms.   
  
"Ah," Zell waved his arm "we'll be okay. No one will catch us." Squall lifted himself from the car and turned to Rinoa, who stood a little unstable. He walked to her.   
  
"Rinoa, are you alright?" he asked, holding her by the waist. She looked up to him, her eyes half opened, leaning on Squall.   
  
"Huh? What?" she asked.   
  
"Are you alright?" Squall asked again.   
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked curiously.   
  
"Okay, I'm taking you back to the hospital." By then, Irvine and Zell had gotten up.   
  
"Hey, she okay?" Zell asked, whispering to Irvine.   
  
"I don't know." Irvine stood.   
  
"No, I'm okay, really." Rinoa said. Squall let go of Rinoa. "Please, I don't want to go back to that hospital."  
  
"Stop being stubborn, your not fully healed." Squall said, a bit of frustration in his voice.   
  
"Rinoa, you'd better listen to Squall," Quistis budded in. "you might faint or something."   
  
". . . . Rinoa . . . ." A deep voice boomed from behind Squall and Rinoa. The voice began to laugh. Squall turned around, pushing Rinoa back some. "Your just the same from when you were little."   
  
"Who's there?" Squall asked. Zell and Irvine moved up beside Squall and Rinoa.   
  
"You should remember me, Rinoa." The face from which the voice belonged to stepped out as the moonlight's light hit his scared face. The man with black, long hair, a black muscle shirt and jeans to match, and a face that gave you the feeling of insecurity said.   
  
"Biggs?" Rinoa asked, feeling even more weak. She felt unsafe around him. Ever since she was little, Rinoa didn't trust him. She knew he was bad business. Rinoa's eyes widened as he pulled out a thirty-two caliber gun from his leather belt and pointed it to Rinoa.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but I just want my damn money!"   
  
"What?" Rinoa. Selphie screamed, as did Quistis.   
  
"Get down!" Squall yelled, as Biggs pulled the trigger, Rinoa covered her ears as Squall shoved Rinoa out of the way, forcing her to the ground. Squall missed the bullet by a hair. He stayed on the ground and quickly got up.   
  
"Hunh, so, you're her body-guard huh?" Mr. Biggs said.   
  
"What do you want?!" Squall asked, yelling. He stood up.   
  
"Listen, ya' little brat, I want my money, Caraway is dead, he owes me money!"   
  
"And what makes you think we have it?!" Squall asked. He wasn't going to risk fighting the man, he had a huge gun in his hand, ready to shoot anyone at any moment.   
  
"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth and run!"   
  
"And if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here before my jaw get's knocked." Squall retorted.   
  
"Damn you kid! No one talks back to me like that! Mr. Biggs!" He pulled the trigger once more, by then, Quistis and Selphie had hid behind the car as the bullet hit Squall in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder as blood gushed out.  
  
"AHHH!!" he yelled.   
  
"Squall!" Irvine yelled, still on the ground. Rinoa lie on the ground unconscious.   
  
"Hmph, serves you right, I'll be taking Rinoa now." Mr. Biggs moved his huge body towards Rinoa.   
  
"No . . . . No!! You won't have her!" Squall yelled, jumping up. By then, Mr. Biggs put his gun back on his belt and knelt down to Rinoa. Squall ran to Biggs and punched in square in the jaw, causing Biggs's jaw to bleed. His head vigorously turned from the impact of the punch. Squall held his painful wound on the shoulder. "Quistis! Selphie, everyone! Get out of here!"   
  
"But-" Quistis said.   
  
"Now!" Squall repeated. "Get out of here while you can." Zell stood up and so did Irvine. Biggs stood from his crouching position, punched Squall in the stomach. As Squall bent down, Biggs head-budded him and threw him to the ground.   
  
"Never get in my way." he growled. Biggs picked Rinoa up and walked away into the woods.   
  
"R-Rinoa . . . . N-No!!" Squall yelled, managing to stand on his knees. He fell back down, unconscious. "No . . . ."   
  
"Get him some medical attention!!" Quistis yelled.   
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey!! It's me again, well! I never expected that! Also, I got a review saying that I would say I'd add fluff but wouldn't, I just want to say I am truly sorry, but for some reason, the plot wouldn't seem right if I'd fluff into it now, so, what I'm going to do to assure that you get full fluff is . . . . I can't tell you, it will ruin it! But, I'll say this, it will happen once the Biggs case is resolved, but there will be plenty more surprises and fluff afterward, in the next chapter. Squall will be thinking and sorting his feelings out! He'll have to choose between his career or Rinoa, you'll see why.   
  
I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I received! Thank you so very much, you don't know what they mean to me, especially since you've been loyal to me and I haven't even updated in like what months? Well, to make up for that, I'm going to be updating every week, promise!   
  
And to make things better, I'm starting on the next chapter. Want a preview?   
  
" . . . . Now! Give me his damn money!!" John yelled, Mr. Biggs most trusted friend yelled to the tied up Rinoa.   
  
"I-I, don't have it. . . ." Rinoa replied, unable to stay awake. 'Help me Squall, I-I can't die, because you need me and I-I, love you. . . .' Rinoa thought to herself.   
  
That's it! No more!!*sticks tongue out!* Just kidding!! 


End file.
